


Could it be worse? (Yes, Penny could be here.)

by katicsfx



Series: Awkward, but the ice is breaking [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Penny), Because i am v v bitter, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fem Peter Parker - Freeform, Friendships with everyone, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ignoring Endgame, Ignoring Infinity war, M/M, Maybe some whump along the way?, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, but i tried not to let it affect this, its // /a fix it i guess, ngl im still bitter about CACW, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katicsfx/pseuds/katicsfx
Summary: PEnn @PennieParkerh-holy shit,, is spider-man a furry?





	1. Milkshake Jones strikes again

September 28th  
2:38 am

PEnn @PennieParker  
homecoming is in one month and i am already dreading it but, what can you do

↳ McThicc @MichelleJonees  
Screw the non realistic ideals and just go with your friends?  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
no, not that, i cant find a dress i look good in ;-;  
↳ McThicc @MichelleJonees  
false, you look nice in anythhing  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
awe MJ !! uwu 

↳ Chicken Coop @bartonboi  
I will literally drive to your apartment and shake the sense into you  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
awe we stan one (1) gentle boi ! !

↳ paRAsiTE@ElectronicBrock  
Okay but,, sleep?  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
(✿˘艸˘✿) hahahaha, good one insomniac brother  
↳ Parasite@ElectronicBrock  
okay but,, im literally doing a segment thing  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
kckckskckss,, i took one out of your books, I'm working for the Bugle (￣ω￣)  
↳ Parasite@ElectronicBrock  
touche i guess

[view more replies]

 

September 28th  
3:13 am

PEnn @PennieParker  
h-holy shit,, is spider-man a furry?

↳ Spooderkid @MilesMo  
w-what?  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
Is Spiderman A Furry?  
↳ Gwenda @GwenStacyy  
a-are you really contemplating this rn?  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
I Need To Know Gwen ! !  
↳ (S)indy @MoonPie  
I mean, technically the spider people would be Buggies  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
im sorry, whaT

[view more replies]

 

September 28th  
4:41 am

PEnn @PennieParker  
[Attatched video of Harry Osborn biting down into a wrench and tossing his sandwich]  
ksksksjksjs Hazzie does the weirdest things when he's sleep deprived

↳ HAzz @HazzieOsborn  
You fool, you absolute mad lad, what have you done  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
i regret nothing  
↳ Gwenda @GwenStacyy  
Are you having a sleepover without me!?  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
i regret one [1] thing  
↳ HAzz @HazzieOsborn  
You will be the death of us all one day  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
yea that's fair.

↳ Ned @Nedwards  
Big fake, but ok  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
nooo, im not fake take it backk  
↳ Gwenda @GwenStacyy  
You are kinda big fake :/  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
;-; Hazzie they are b u l l i e s @HazzieOsborn  
↳ HAzz @HazzieOsborn  
No?? That is?? i l l e g a l

[view more replies]

 

September 28th  
6:04 am

PEnn @PennieParker  
nihilism is the prime belief and is the only true view of life that is valid. in this essay, i will

↳ keen @haryeet  
Have you been stocking up on Caprisuns again?  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
no?? well yess, but that doesn't matter ^-^  
↳ keen @haryeet  
@starks Come get your daughter.  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
[hissingcat.png] vile, evil, levi!  
↳ Toby Stack @starks  
i- levi?  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
i needed a word with the same letters as vile and evil; levi

[view more replies]

 

September 28th  
6:54 am

Alii (-ω-ゞ @starkstan  
Who is @PennieParker and why is she considered @starks daughter??

↳ Meggie @Spideystan  
Omg Alli i have no idea, but she goes to Midtown!!

↳ keen @haryeet  
She's the most adorable person ever uwu,, y'all's don't know what you're missing out on  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
you lyin piece of shazam

↳ Blossom !! @laylaa  
Whomst? Is there tea to be spilt?  
↳ Bubbles <3 @daisyyjones  
So this 'PennieParker' is like, a highschooler and its wild cause she has an internship @ SI  
↳ Buttercup @megaraisaqueen  
@laylaa We found out from your cousin Sam  
↳ Blossom !! @laylaa  
@sammiam Thannk uuuuu  
↳ Bubbles <3 @daisyyjones  
Can we appreciate her sleep schedule though?  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
lmao what 'sleep schedule'

[view more replies]

 

September 28th  
7:14 am

PEnn @PennieParker  
it has just occurred to me,, ive known @haryeet for five months now and not once have we called each other or skyped.

↳ keen @haryeet  
I- wha- i cannot, i don't understand??  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
that's ! what ! im ! saying !  
↳ keen @haryeet  
Call me ASAP

↳ Ned @Nedwards  
You have??? c l a s s ? ?  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
i see no problem here  
↳ McThicc @MichelleJonees  
You dumb thot  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
hnnnngggg he- aah @nedwards @ladybossii  
↳ McThicc @MichelleJonees  
?? are you dead?? i didn't cover for you so that you would die  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
he- Accent?? Big uuugh hnngg  
↳ Ned @Nedwards  
This just in; Penny's Accent kink strikes again  
↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
NED NO

[view more replies]


	2. Ship wars strike the Stans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAzz @HazzieOsborn  
> You?? Started this?? You're so passive Agressive
> 
> ↳ PEnn @PennieParker  
> i will chew your fcking face of

_September 30th_  
7:38 am

**PEnn** _@PennieParker_  
ive decided. i am no longer planning to go to homecoming. no, i will not be taking questions :)

↳  **Milkshake** _@_ _ladybossii_  
    Come to homecoming with me?  
   ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker_  
       i will not

↳  **Ned** _@Nedwards_ __  
Oh come on, go to homecoming!  
   ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker_  
       i will not

↳  **Bet** _@betsybrant_  
You know you'll regret not going Penny!  
   ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker_  
       false

↳  **keen** _@haryeet_ __  
Go to homecoming Penny  
   ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker_  
       incorrect  
      ↳  **keen** _@haryeet_  
          What if I go with you? :)  
         ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker_  
             are you coming to ny?!?!?!?

[ _view more replies_ ]

 

_September 30th_  
8:03 am

**PEnn** _@PennieParker_  
ive decided. i am once again planning to go to homecoming. no, i will not be taking questions :)

↳  **Milkshake** _@_ _ladybossii_  
What changed?  
   ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker_  
       no, i will not be taking questions :)

↳  **Ned** _@Nedwards_ __  
Really? Why the sudden switch?  
   ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker_  
       no, i will not be taking questions :)

↳  **Bet** _@betsybrant_  
I couldn't even convince you in first block! Did Cindy get to you?  
   ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker_  
       no, i will not be taking questions :)

[ _view more replies_ ]

 

_September 30th_  
4:41 pm

**PEnn** _@PennieParker_  
[Attatched video of Penny attacking Harry Osborn with a pillow and a vicious pillow fight breaking out]  
this asshole actually fucking tackled me!

↳  **HAzz** _@HazzieOsborn_ __  
You?? Started this??  You're so passive Agressive  
   ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker_  
       i will chew your fcking face of  
      ↳  **HAzz** _@HazzieOsborn_  
          K i n k y ;3

 

[ __view more replies ]

_September 30th  
_4:41 pm

**Alii (-ω-ゞ** _@starkstan  
__@PennieParker_ and  _@HazzieOsborn_  are the cutest?

↳ **Meggie** _@Spideystan_  
Omg i know! Ship name #Pazzy or #Parksborn ?  
   ↳  **Alii (-ω-ゞ** _@starkstan_ __  
Ahhh! Definitley #Parksborn ?  
      ↳  **Bubbles <3 ** _@_ _daisyyjones_  
          Not even, Its #Pennley for the win!  
         ↳ **Meggie** _@Spideystan_  
             Please, Parksborn has so much chemistry!  
            ↳  **Alii (-ω-ゞ** _@starkstan_  
                Exactly! Parksborn beats Pennley by 3000!

↳  **Buttercup** _@_ _megaraisaqueen  
_

#PennleyvsParksborn Pennley is definitely better!

[ _view more replies_ ]

 

_September 30th_  
4:41 pm

**Trending on Twitter**

1 #OOGotOneFirstTry  
2 #ChalkOverTidepods  
3 #ThanosSnapped  
4 # **PennleyvsParksborn**  
5 #GotchuKing

[ _view more trends_ ] **  
**

 

**Toby Stack** _@starks_  
Why is my kid trending on twitter, why are so invested in her love life?

↳ **Pepper** _@Starksceo_  
    It's a PR nightmare  
   ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker_ __  
Hi Ms. Potts!! :3  
      ↳  **Pepper** _@Starksceo_ __  
Hello Penny! :`)  
         ↳ **Happy** _@Starksguard_  
             I take it security needs to be bumped up?  
            ↳  **Toby Stack** _@starks_ __  
Yes! Happy! thank you!

[ __view more replies ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Request things and ill put it in,, and if you want ill put your urls into the chapter :3  
> Did u catch the tease?


	3. Gremlin Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAzz @HazzieOsborn  
> You will always be shorter than me, i won't apologize for you being a gremlin!
> 
> PEnn @PennieParker  
> take that back you fucker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me posting Twice this week? unheard of, ngl this one is kinda short but, content so dont be mad pls :)  
> ill definitely make the next one longer!

_October 3rd_  
2:04 am

**PEnn** _@PennieParker  
_ realistically speaking, if spiders banded together, they could actually eat all the humans on earth.

↳  **Spooderkid** _@MilesMo_   _  
_Oh worm? ;)  
   ↳  **S)indy** _@_ _MoonPie_ _  
_Is this the spider upbringing? will we view them as our overlords?  
      ↳  **Gwenda** _@GwenStacyy  
_           But consider, Vee counts as one of us  
         ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker_  
             sis we been knew

↳  **HAzz** _@HazzieOsborn_ _  
_Oh, so this is what we're doing now.  
   ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker_ _  
_i mean, if the shoe fits :)  
      ↳  **HAzz** _@HazzieOsborn  
_           You will always be shorter than me, i won't apologize for you being a gremlin!  
         ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker_  
             take that back you fucker!

[ _view more replies_ ] _  
_

 

_October 3rd_  
3:43 am

**Spider Mother** _@nattieromanoff  
_ Somebody decided to start up the prank war again and it just keeps spiraling but I am declaring this here and now. No repeats of the Glitter Incident.

↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker_ _  
_so what im hearing is, dont come to the compound this weekend?  
   ↳  **Clont Barton** _@arrowdude_  
       Jokes on you tiny, Prank wars extended past Compound barriers  
      ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker  
_           o shi- whaddup?  
         ↳  **Spider Mother** _@nattieromanoff_  
             watch out tiny, they're coming for you  
            ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker  
                _w h a t,,, that is the most onmhbvjcd  
               ↳  **Birb Ruler** _@Falkoff_ __  
Oh no, they got her before she could finish the tweet.

[ _view more replies_ ]

 

_October 3rd_  
4:07 am

 

**HAzz** _@HazzieOsborn_ __  
_[Attatched video of Penny Parker screaming for Harry while on top of the kitchen counter. Once Harry starts laughing, Penny turns to face the camera (and him) with a terrified face. The camera pans to the floor where there are dozens of spiders Crawling towards her.]_   
  


↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker  
_     divorced. i cannot believe you would expose me like this. im taking the kid too.  
   ↳  **HAzz** _@HazzieOsborn_  
       Literally payback, but w.e :)  
      ↳  **Spooderkid** _@MilesMo  
_           Penny, what?  
         ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker  
_              dont look at me, dont see my s h a m e  
            ↳  **HAzz** _@HazzieOsborn_  
                How penn, h o w  
               ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker  
_                    i dont need this, im moving out.  
                  ↳  **HAzz** _@HazzieOsborn  
_                       No wait, im making Phagetti  
                     ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker_  
                         . . . ill stay, but only for the pahgett.

[ _view more replies_ ]

 

_October 3rd_  
4:38 am

**PEnn** _@PennieParker_  
fuck fake friends, MJ is my favorite and always has been.

↳  **Milkshake** _@ladybossii_  
    Okay we been knew, but why are you telling us this  
   ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker  
       _ned ate my fucking garlic bread

↳  **Bet** _@betsybrant_  
    Wow, go off I guess.  
   ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker  
_        no wait, ily, youre precious uwu  
      ↳  **Bet** _@betsybrant  
          _Nope, not falling for your uwus, keep them.  
         ↳  **PEnn** _@PennieParker_  
             :` 0

[ __view more replies ]


	4. Hoes mad I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PEnn @pennieparker  
> To quote everyone's Favorite Fighting Frenchman: "Bonjour Y'all" [AND PEGGY]  
> Location: Quantum Realm  
> Joined: March 2019  
> 31 Following 19.8k Followers
> 
>  
> 
> PEnn @pennieparker  
> @hoesborn come hold my flower (ʘ ‿ ʘ )っ✿
> 
> HAzz @hoesborn  
> I got your flower bb ✿＼(｡-_-｡)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooh boy has it been a hot minute!! So sorry, here's the delayed chapter, I tried to get a lot of content in it! Next up features a special Snapchat edition!

**PEnn**  
_@_ _p_ _ennieparker_  
_To quote everyone's Favorite Fighting Frenchman: "_ _Bonjour_ _Y'all" [AND_ _PEGGY_ _]_  
Location: Quantum Realm  
_Joined: March 2019_  
**31** Following      **19.8k** Followers

 

_Supposed Stark Intern has Twitter in an uproar following the creation of her account._

_Twitter account claims to intern with Tony Stark,  Fact or Fiction?_

_Internet stunned by the alleged young Stark heiress._

_Starks Secret Love Child Resurfaces?_

 

 

12:11 pm

 **PEnn** _@_ _p_ _ennieparker_  
casual reminder that Mr. Stark follows @haryeet

 **keen** _@_ _haryeet_  
     Ah fuck,, i cant believe you've done this

 

 

_Stark hides children from public eye._

_Starks not so secret kids_

_Supposed Stark Twins upheave the locals_

_How many kids has Tony Stark Fathered/Adopted?_

 

 

12:28 p.m.

 **PEnn** _@_ _p_ _ennieparker_  
hey look,, im your twin (｡◕‿‿◕｡) @haryeet

 **keen** _@_ _haryeet_  
      (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

 **Toby Stack** @ _starks_  
      No you aren't?

       **PEnn** _@_ _p_ _ennieparker_  
      come on mr stark, everyone knows The Daily Buldge nEVer l i e s

 **keen** _@_ _haryeet_  
      Op call em out

 **PEnn** _@_ _p_ _ennieparker_  
     @ _hoesborn_ come hold my flower (ʘ ‿ ʘ   )っ✿

 **HAzz** _@_ _hoesborn_  
      I got your flower bb ✿＼(｡-_-｡)

 

 

12:44 p.m.

 **PEnn** _@_ _p_ _ennieparker_  
A Thread on WHy we h a te The Daily Buldge (҂⌣̀_⌣́) (1/4)  
It is a knock off of The Bugle. It decided to copy articles, buy off photographers, and overall it just became a bugle jr. which would be okay except it doesn't give any fucking credit to the original articles or anything.

 **PEnn** _@_ _p_ _ennieparker_  
A Thread on WHy we h a te The Daily Buldge (҂⌣̀_⌣́) (2/4)  
Our main man triple J isnt there so its usually bland as fuck. Jameson makes the Bugle interesting and passionate and it always shows in articles. The topics are relatable, the passion is awesome, and theBugle is iconic.

 **PEnn** _@_ _p_ _ennieparker_  
A Thread on WHy we h a te The Daily Buldge (҂⌣̀_⌣́) (3/4)  
The Buldge, though operating strictly online, is fake news. It's known for faking articles they don't copy, it's been sued for slander multiple times, and they've photoshopped so many fucking photos its not funny anymore.

 **PEnn** _@_ _p_ _ennieparker_  
A Thread on WHy we h a te The Daily Buldge (҂⌣̀_⌣́) (4/4)  
Fake ass bitches rejected my application for an internship on the account that I "fabricated a well constructed story" about an internship with Stark Industries. Well, it doesn't matter now but ya bitch is petty as fuck.

 **HAzz** _@_ _hoesborn_  
      daaaamn bb, go off i guess  ✿＼(｡o_o｡)

 **PEnn** _@_ _p_ _ennieparker_  
      always (◡‿◡✿ )

 **The** **Buldge** **Online** _@_ _TheDailyBuldge_  
Thank you for the feedback! We appreciate criticism, though we do see you are still manufacturing stories revolving previous internships and will politely disregard your statement. Have a nice day!

 **PEnn** _@_ _p_ _ennieparker_  
      (◡‿◡✿)    ||    (ʘ‿ʘ✿)    ||    (╯✿◕益◕）╯︵ ┻━┻

 **legoboi** _@_ _Nedward_  
Uuh... Lego Hogwarts set?

 **PEnn** _@_ _p_ _ennieparker_  
      Lego HOgwarts with a movie marathon, fuck fake news, i dont give a fuck, it doesnt matter  
  


 

 

 _October 2nd_  
3:01 a.m.

 **PEnn** _@_ _p_ _ennieparker_  
hi, , yes, , , i?? am cancelled. this acc?? deleted. my life?? over. hotel?? trivago.

 **Chicken coop** _@_ _bartonboi_  
      What happened??

 **Meme Queen** _@_ _Shuurii_  
      ShE LIKED A PICTURE OF SOMEONE FROM THREE YEARS AGO !!!

 **legoboi** _@_ _Nedward_  
      I mean it could be worse Penny, it could've been like, 5 years instead : l

 **keen** _@_ _haryeet_  
      Not at a l l,,, it was of he who must not be named

 **Fireball** _@_ _johnnystrm_  
       o shit, waddup?? Do you want me to die you??

      **Penn** @ _PeanutbutterParkour_  
      yes plz, I was finna eat tide pods but you offered so..  
     
**HAzz** _@_ _hoesborn_  
      He who must not be named ? ? I-?  
            Do I look like a   s n a k e   to you

 **PEnn** @ _p_ _rnnieparker_  
      sjskjs i forgot you had a twitter acc for a hot second, w h o o p s

 

 

4:38 a.m.

 **PEnn** _@_ _PennieParker_  
i- they're    s w a r m i n g    me \\(;~;)/

      **keen** _@_ _haryeet_  
  I mean, kill em? decimate em? absolutely obliterate em?

      **PEnn** _@_ _PennieParker_  
i   w i l l   n o t ! ! (> o'n  _'_ o)>

      **keen** _@_ _haryeet_  
          Adorable,, I'll kill em for you <(^u^<)

 

 

5:43 a.m.  
**PEnn** _@_ _p_ _ennieparker_   
im sorry, you must be at least a lv.8 friend to unlock my tragic backstory

 **HAzz** _@_ _hoesborn_  
    Op what lv am I?

 **PEnn** _@_ _p_ _ennieparker_   
     maximum friend lv. (◡‿◡✿)

 **M** **cThicc** _@_ _MichelleJonees_  
    Op,, what about me?

 **PEnn** _@_ _p_ _ennieparker_   
     friend lv. like 11/10 (◡‿◡✿)

 **keen** _@_ _haryeet_  
    Me next op

 **PEnn** _@_ _p_ _ennieparker_   
     a solid lv. 10  (◡‿◡✿)


	5. t*rtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penn Station [6:59 am ]: cant snitch,,, wont snitch
> 
>  
> 
> Penn Station [ 7:01 am ]: you goddamn snitch,,,

  
Penn Station has started a new groupchat [ 1:37 am ]  
Penn Station has added [ Rihannna, Iron babe, and ligerian ] to the chat [ 1:37 am ]  
Penn Station has renamed the chat Club Penguin [ 1:37 am ]

Penn Station [ 1:37 am ]: alright asswipes, which one yall lactating crap sissys ate muh donuts

Rihannna [ 1:43 am ]: I saw Harley eating donuts earlier  
Rihannna [ 1:44 am ]: Were they the pink ones?

Iron babe [ 1:48 am ]: You goddamn snitch

Penn Station [ 1:50 am ]: what the fuck richard? nnnnm

ligerian [1:51 am ]: oh my god can you stop?? cAn you stop!?

Iron babe [1:52 am ]: You didnt even put your name on it!

ligerian [ 1:52 am ]: Just,,,v CoLLAborAte,,, 

Penn Station [1:53 am ]: fUCK collaboration

ligerian [1:53 am ]: and liSten

Penn Station [1:55 am ]: i want my mf DoNUts

Iron babe [1:56 am ]: I'll buy you more mf donuts

Rihannna [1:56 am ]: This chat is a fucking nightmare

ligerian [1:57 am ]: This is the timeline God abandoned

 

* * *

 

PEnn  
@pennieparker  
To quote everyone's Favorite Fighting Frenchman: "Bonjour Y'all" [AND PEGGY]  
Location: Quantum Realm  
Joined: March 2019  
31 Following 32.1k Followers

 

October 4th  
2:11 a.m.

  
 **PEnn** @ _pennieparker_  
[Attatched screenshots of the conversation depicted above.]  
So all of those hoes are cancelled.

        **Meme** Queen @ _Shuurii_  
        [Surprised Pikachu GIF]

        **RiHaNnNa** @ _Mitriri_  
        ur not my favorite anymore : l

        **keen** @ _haryeet_  
        dramatic and for what

        **Fireball** @ _johnnystrm_  
        so what im hearing is the slots opened up?

        **PEnn** @ _pennieparker_  
        omgomg ye s pleathe @johnnystrm 

        **HAzz** @ _hoesborn_  
        Hi why the fuck is he ironbabe in your snapchat.

        **PEnn** @ _pennieparker_  
        uuh bc thats his name? @hoesborn

 

3:08 a.m.

 **PEnn** @ _PennieParker_  
Can SPIDEY STICK TO NONSTICK PANS

  
        **Spooderkid** @ _MilesMo_  
        PeNnY sToP iT

        **PEnn** @ _PennieParker_  
        i w i l l n o t ! ! 

        **(S)indy** @ _MoonPie_  
        I meann.... Technically no, but realistically,, y e s ?

 

* * *

 

 **T*rtles**  

Penn Station [ 1:23 am ]: ^-^

SuperNovas [ 1:23 am ]: Im not letting you copy off of my homework again Penny

Penn Station [ 1:24 am] : ;-;

Cageboii [ 3:21 am ]: how did u kno she wanted answrs?

SuperNovas [  3:22 am ]: Danny teach your bf to spell

Richboii [ 3:22 am ]: He does what he w a n t s

Penn Station [ 3:23 am ]: ye fuk off,,,

Penn Station [ 3:22 am ]: this isnt english class

Tiger Queen [ 4:01 am ]: worksheet.jpeg

Penn Station [ 4:02 am ]: !!!

SuperNovas [ 4:03 am ]: What the fuck Ava!~

Tiger Queen [ 4:03 am ]: I owed her a favor

Richboii [ 4:03 am ]: HolYSHIT GUYS LoOK

Richboii [ 4:04 am ]: turtlewithoutashell.jpeg

Penn Station [ 4:04 am ]:  t*rtle porn

SuperNovas [ 4:04 am ]: I can't believe you censored the word turtle and not the word porn.

Cageboii [ 4:04 am ]: Hi, yes, what the fuck is wrong with everyone here?

Richboii [ 4:05 am ]: D:

Cageboii [ 4:05 am ]: Not you, you're great

Richboii [ 4:06 am ]: :D

 

* * *

 

**You're my daaad, You're my Dad!**

Ironfather [6:57 am ]: Pennie, dearest darling daughter mine, what did you do and why did I get an alert form FRIDAY

Penn Station [6:59 am ]: cant snitch,,, wont snitch

Magicfather [7:00 am ]: She got stabbed

Penn Station [ 7:01 am ]: you goddamn snitch,,,

Ironfather [ 7:01 am ]: You got STABBED!?

Penn Station [ 7:02 am ]: ye

Sciencefather [ 7:02 am ]: Come see me please Pennie.

Penn Station [ 7:02 am ]: okiie :)

 

* * *

 

7:11 a.m.

 **PEnn** @ _pennieparker_  
 _[Picture of pennie in the imfirmary.]_  
guess who dont hafta take a math test todaay!

 **Fireball** @ _johnnystrm_  
NELLIE WHAT THE FUCK

 **PEnn** @ _pennieparker_  
:) come visit me 

 


End file.
